Non-Fiction
by Alsend Drake
Summary: Mark and Alice are just two ordinary cosplayers, who had never met before they ended up wandering a local Anime Convention as a pair due to their cosplays of Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, when something starts making Fiction into Non-Fiction, the two must become Ladybug and Cat Noir for real in order to protect their home.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, but im kinda a scatterbrain in focusing projects, and ill get ideas in my head that get stuck, and I have to get rid of them, usually by writing something on them, before I can focus on the project I need/want too... so, youre getting this and maybe something else before I can clear my mind to get back to the others. Anyways, here's one ive had awhile and just needed to get out.

* * *

Mark shook his head groggilly. Something had sent him flying across the hall of the convention center and slammed into the wall. "Meow-ch." he staggered to his feet, having been so used to puns all day he unintentionally punned. Looking around at the destruction, he called out. "Madame Coccinelle?" he looked for the girl who he'd ended up roaming the convention with. He only knew her name, but they ended up together due to their choice of cosplays. After all, what's Cat Noir without Ladybug? As he moved to shield his eyes from the bright light, something caught his eye. His hand. It distinctly lacked a glove, but did have something out of place. A single, plain, silver ring. A quick look revealed he was in a normal tee and jeans, which stood out because it wasnt what he'd had on before, even under his costume, but he had no time to worry as he heard more destruction and a distant voice he couldnt make out. He heard a groan, and his head snaped over to the person. He recognized her hair immediatly, but she too was now in street clothes than, based on how they looked, werent under the suit, as they'd have been easy to tell, and the shoes. He quickly moved over to the girl, Alice. "Madame Coccinelle?" he asked, offering a hand to her. She looked up, recognizing him, even without the mask.

"Chaton?" she muttered as he quickly pulled her around a corner as whatever was doing this started to return. He poked his head around the corner, and his eyes widened at the rage beast in the hallway as it punched down a wall, roaring loudly. "HULK SMASH!" He leaned back, but froze when he heard two voices that were familiar, but shouldnt be heard.

"Ugh... I need Camembert..." a male voice groaned near his ear, while another voice near Alice shot a quick "Shut it, Plagg."

The two looked at the source of the voices, two small creatures, the one on Mark's shoulder looking like a black cat, while the one on Alice's with a distinct red and black spot coloration.

"T...Tikki?" mark stared wide-eyed at the Kwami on Alice's shoulder as she gaped at the black cat Kwami.

"Plagg?!" she gasped, prompting the cat to crack open an eye.

"Who's asking?" he snipes as Tikki zips over and gives his a swat.

"Manners, Plagg!" she scolds as the cat just rolls his eyes.

"What the heck's going on?" the two humans ask in unison.

"Look, there's no time to explain it all right now, unless you want the Hulk thing rampaging. Now, how to fix this is like beating an Akuma, but fortionately, you dont have to worry about havig to clense it, you just have to release the Wandering Spirit." Tikki said hurridly. "Now, transform!" she urges as the two looked at eachother, as they start to realize what's happening.

Mark reacts first. "Plagg, Claws Out!" he exclaims, as he transforms into Cat Noir. Seeing this snaps Alice out of her daze, and she looks to Tikki.

"I hope your explination makes this make sense." she says before exclaiming "Tikki, Spots On!" Transforming into Ladybug.

"Let's take down this Hulk." he smirks, easilly slipping back into the character he'd been all day. "I'd say ladies first, but I doubt that applies in regard to fighting raging monsters." he wings, before leaping after the beast.

"Silly Chaton" she smiles, and shakes her head before following.

* * *

Just a quick little one to get the idea out so hopefully I can get back to Stalked while waiting for my group for a class.  
Next chapter, whenever I end up doing it, will be the fight and explination on what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark looked at the back of the rampaging Hulk, looking closely. What had Tikki said? Its like an Akuma... so, this... Wandering Spirit, was possessing something. His eyes were drawn to a string around the beast's neck. "Looks like a necklace, Miss Ladybug." he smirked to her. "Though as it's The Hulk, wandering close may not be the best for our health." He looked bck to see people cornered by the beast. "Ill draw his attentention, you get the civs?" he looked to her, seeing her starting to swing her Yo-Yo already. He just drew his Baton, spinning it as it became a bo staff. "Hey, big, green, and ugly!" he called to the beast, drawing it's attention. "You sure you're feline ok? You're looking a bit green." he smirked up at the beast, who just roared at him. "Whats wrong, Cat got your tounge?" he raised an eyebrow, as Ladybug quietly climbed to a higher place. As the rage beast pulled back his fist, the cat was up on his staff in a flash, it planted but inches from where the green fist was into the ground. "missed me, but ill pass on that kiss." he smaile, launching himelf from the staff, and twirling it as he lands gracefully. While the beast tries to pull his fist from the ground, Ladybug swings in, grabing the cornered civilians and carying them to safety.

"We need to be able to get close to him." she says, looking around, her eyes locking on the area where merchandice is sold. "Chat! Ill be right back. Keep his attention!" she called, leaping oer to the room as he slowly drew the Hulk the opposite direction. "Purrfectly horrid aim!" he grinned, thwaking the monster a counple times with each dodge, keeping his attention. His cat ears flicked, as he heard a voice call from the dealer's room. "LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug called, activating her special ability, but his attention was quickly jolted back as he ducked a punch agilely. "get the kitty." he leapt onto the beast's head, and springborded off, using it's own bulk to faceplant it into the rubble. Looking up, he saw Ladybug emerge with something bulky, but based on how she held it, light, and a Ladybug-print container, her Lucky Charm. a second glance revealed the container seemed to be some kind of glue. "Do you have a plan?" he said, facing the breast as he recovers. She holds up the bulky object. It was some kind of foam, fassioned into a glove.

"I glued the inside, and its a special glue. If we can get these on him, it should enable us to safely get close. But we need to immobilize him first." she says, looking at the area. "Do you think you can make some kind of crack to contain him?"

"Hm... Perhaps, and if we could get it under him while he's airborne, it should work." Cat Noir pointed up. "But, that..." he trailed off as the beast lept, aiming to crush them. "Or, he could just do it for us... I sometimes Overestimate The Hulk's planning skills." he shrugs, waving Ladybug away. He preps his ability with a call of "CATACLYSM!" and a green energy surround his hand, as he slams it into the ground before leaping away. A crack appeared just under the beast, as the impact burried him. Acting fast, Ladybug covered his fists with the makeshift gloves, and with that taken care of, Cat Noir retrieved and destroyed the necklace. A shite whisp fluttered by, vanishing with a ripple in the air. The girl hurled her Lucky Charm high. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she called, as the ability repaired the damage from the rampage. The two heroes fistbumped. "Pound It!" they called, just before their Miraculouses beeped, prompting them to retreat to detransform.

* * *

The two sat in an empty room, setting the two Kwami down. Tikki looked up the the two seriously, but Plagg just kinda acted far weaker than he really way, dramaticly mewling for his favorite cheese, but shutting up after a kick from Tikki. "I suppose you wish to know what's going on?" she looked at them. "That is what is called a Wandering Spirit. It's an echo from another reality, transforming what is just fake here, into the reality that exists in it's home world. Due to this, they can be very dangerous, but also can be helpful, like Plagg and I. We would also classify as Wandering Spirits, though in Plagg's case it's more like Cheese-Guzzling Spirit."

"Hey!" Plagg protests. "It'd be HANDSOME Cheese-Guzzling Spirit." he replies, getting a groan from Tikki, but a giggle from Alice. "See? She likes it!"

"Dont encourage him..." Tikki shakes her head, before returning to her previous subject. "Anyways, some Wandering Spirits may be able to help you, though there is something to note. The closer the fake is to the real, the more acurate the transformation is. For example, your Costumes were less Marinette and Adrien Ladybug and Cat Noir, and more just Ladybug and Cat Noir, thus you remain you when you transform. That Hulk wasnt very high quality, so all we got was the rage, and not the full Hulk that can sometimes be reasoned with. And, before you ask, we are not Tikki and Plagg as you know them." she floats closer to them. "We are but echoes from between our worlds, as all Wandering Spirits are, and those who are more reasonable will have been able to observe your world. They'll know what to do to reach their ends. And if that means eliminateing you two, then so be it." She picked up Plagg and dumped him on Mark's head, before going to Alice's shoulder. "Now, we need to discover what's allowing the Wandering Spirits to leak into your reality. And as you two are now, untill this all ends or something happens, Ladybug and Cat Noir, you need to train, and always be ready."


End file.
